First Love
by Fasma
Summary: "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya" / JoTwins / DongWoo / KangTeuk


_**Title: First Love  
Author: Anggra Ini Fasma  
Cast: JoTwins, KangTeuk, DongWoo  
Genre: Romance, Friendship, BoysLove, BoyXBoy  
Rate: T dulu.  
Disclaimer: All Cast © by God, Their Managenent, and me! #plakk  
Summary: "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya"**_

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Jam baru menunjukķan pukul 6.30 pagi. Tapi seorang pria berbadan gempal telah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya juga lengkap dengan tas hitam yang dijinjingnya. Dengan langkah pasti ia mendekat kearah meja makan setelah melihat sang istri tercinta tengah sibuk menyiapkan beberapa piring dan gelas.

"Selamat pagi honey." Sapanya pada sang istri sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Istrinya tersebut sedikit terjingkat. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis namja gempal itu. Setelahnya ia memakaikan dasi sang suami dengan sangat cekatan. "Pagi my racoon."

"Apa anak-anak belum selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya belum. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Jawab istrinya lembut.

"Kuharap mereka tidak akan terlambat di hari pertama mereka tahun ini. Ini tahun ajaran baru, Teukie."

"Tidak akan, Kanginie." Jawab istrinya dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya. "Sekarang lebih baik kau duduk sambil menunggu mereka kemari."

Kangin mengangguk patuh pada perintah sang istri yang telah dinikahinya 18 tahun yang lalu.

Tak lama terdengar suara giduh dari arah tangga. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat dua orang namja yang sangat mirip berlarian menuju meja makan. Si bungsu langsung mendekat kearah eomma tercinta mereka dan mencomot roti dengan selai coklat dari tangan sang eomma tanpa permisi dan langsung memakannya. Sedangkan si sulung terlihat masih sibuk dengan dasi dan kerah lehernya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Yah! Kwangie! Itu milikku!" Teriak si sulung setelah selesai merapikan pakaiannya.

Dengan sigap si bungsu menangkis tangan si sulung dan bersembunyi di belakang sang eomma.

"Siapa cepat dia yang dapat!" Balasnya.

"Eomma aku lahir lebih dulu darinya! Harusnya itu menjadi milikku!"

"Mwo?! Kita hanya selisih 6 menit! Kenapa eomma tidak membelaku?"

"Appa! Tegur dia. Dia lancang padaku."

"Sudahlah Youngie, eomma buatkan lagi untukmu. Ne?" Kata Leeteuk sambil menenangkan si sulung. "Dan kau Kwangie, jangan memancing emosi hyungmu. Ne?"

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk patuh. "Sekarang kalian berdua duduk, dan jangan bertengkar." Perintahnya.

"Ne eomma."

Leeteuk tersenyum lega. Sedangkan di salah satu ujung meja terlihat sang appa mereka tengah memijit kepalanya karena mendengar ocehan dua anak kembarnya itu.

**###**

Semua anak terdengar sangat giduh. Di tahun ajaran baru kali ini ada berita bahwa kelas mereka akan kedatangan murid baru. Ayolah, ini tahun terakhir mereka di Senior High School, dan teman baru adalah saingan baru bagi si kembar Kwangmin dan Youngmin yang notabene selalu mendapat peringkat satu dan dua parallel di sekolah ini. Suara giduh tersebut berubah menjadi sangat sepi ketika seorang guru memasuki kelas bersama seorang namja.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa guru tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Mrs. Park." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Selamat bersekolah kembali setelah liburan panjang kalian."

"Mrs. Park, siapa namja itu?" Tanya seorang siswa.

"Ah, ye. Perkenalkan dirimu, Minwoo-ya."

Namja itu menatap teman-teman satu kelasnya yang kini tengah saling berbisik-bisik.

"Anyeonghaseo, chonun Minwoo imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Dia pindahan dari Daegu. Tolong kalian membantunya supaya bisa cepat beradaptasi di sekolah ini. Adakah yang ingin bertanya?"

"Berapa nomor ponselmu?"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Apa kau orang kaya?"

"Apa golongan darahmu?"

"Apa pekerjaan ayahmu?"

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Riuh suasana kembali terjadi. Banyak anak mengacungkan tangan mereka dengan banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol lainnya yang mungkin sangat tidak penting untuk dijawab. Sedangkan namja yang bernama Minwoo itu sedang kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-teman barunya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kalian bisa tanyakan langsung nanti pada Minwoo, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Minwoo kau bisa mengambil tempat dudukmu dan anak-anak siapkan buku kalian."

Minwoo mengambil sebuah tempat duduk paling belakang. Ia segera mengmbil bukunya dan membukanya di atas meja.

"Aish! Dimana pulpenku? Apa aku lupa membawanya? Ah! Jinjja!"

"Kau kenapa?"

Minwoo menoleh setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum ramah menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Sepertinya aku lupa tidak membawa pulpen. Apa aku bisa meminjam pulpenmu untuk hari ini?"

"..."

"Hey!"

**###**

***YOUNGMIN POV***

Oh God! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Wajahnya. Senyumnya indah sekali. Ahh! Sangat manis. Matanya.

"Hey!"

"A-ah. Ne?"

"Kau kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku gugup. Baru kali ini aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Ada apa denganku?

"A-aniyo. Kau tadi kenapa?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya aku lupa membawa pulpen. Apa aku boleh meminjam pulpenmu untuk hari ini?"

"Tentu."

Aku segera merogoh tasku dan mengambil sebuah pulpen berwarna hitam.

"Ini. Pakailah milikku."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil pulpen itu dari tanganku. Tak sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan. Aku sangat gugup. Tangannya sangat lembut. Seperti butiran kapas. Aku segera menarik tanganku cepat sebelum ia menyadari kegugupanku saat ini.

"Gomawo, emm siapa namamu?"

"Yo-Youngmin. Panggil aku Yougmin saja."

"Gomawo ne Youngmin-ah. Namaku Minwoo."

"Ye. Aku sudah tahu itu."

Dia kembali tersenyum ramah. Setelahnya ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai memperhatikan Mrs. Park.

'Plakk'

"Aww!"

Aku mengelus kepalaku yang telah dipukul oleh Kwangmin. Ish. Menyebalkan sekali dia. Apa dia tidak bisa melihatku senang sebentar saja?

"Ya! Kwangie! Apa-apaan kau ini? Beraninya kau!"

"Apa? Aku hanya tidak ingin menjelaskan ulang ketika nanti dirumah. Jadi, perhatikan!"

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Kwangmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang basah dan handuk kecil berwarna putih yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya pada hyung tertuanya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Chat."

"Chat? Dengan siapa?"

"Seseorang."

Kwangmin naik ke tempat tidur hyungnya itu dan mencoba merebut ponsel biru itu dari tangan sang hyung.

"Ish! Kau ini! ini privasi. Jangan sentuh ponselku!"

"Aish! Menyebalkan sekali."

Youngmin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Terserahlah. Aku juga akan keluar. Eomma membuat kue cokelat. Tapi sepertinya hanya akan sisa satu potong setelah ini." Serunya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

'BRAKK'

"Ya! Kwangminie!"

Youngmin bergegeas turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari kearah pintu.

"YA! Jangan kunci pintunya! Aku juga ingin kue cokelat itu! KWANGMINIE! KUBUNUH KAU!"

Dan dari luar sana terdengar suara tawa sang adik.

**###**

Minwoo mencoret-coret kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Ia merasa sedikit kesal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh sebuah soal. Ia menghela napasnya kasar dan meremas kertas itu lalu membuangnya asal.

"Aish! Bagaimana aku bisa mencapai target jika belajar seperti itu saja aku tidak bisa!" Gerutunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur didepannya.

"Ini milikmu kan? Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan di perpustakaan ini."

"E-eh? Youngmin-ah?"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Silahkan."

"Kau kenapa?"

Minwoo kembali menghela napasnya. "Sepertinya aku butuh pembimbing. Aku rasa pelajaran science bisa membuat kepalaku pecah."

"Science? Kau kesulitan?"

"Aku rasa."

Youngmin sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku bisa membantumu."

"Hah? Jinjja?" Tanya Minwoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja."

"Ah! Baiklah, sekarang ajari aku."

Youngmin kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

'Tidak sia-sia aku lembur belajar dengan Kwangie tadi malam.'

**###**

'BRAKKK'

"KWANGIEE!"

Youngmin berteriak dengan cukup kencang sambil berhambur kearah dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau kecilkan suara jelekmu itu. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Ah! Coba tebak!"

Kwangmin mengerutkan keningnya tanda bahwa dirinya bingung atas kelakuan aneh hyungnya itu. "M-mwo?"

"Minwoo! Kau tahu Minwoo?"

Kwangmin menganggukkan kepalanya bingung. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tingkah excited hyungnya itu.

"Dia memintaku untuk menjadi guru les privatnya! Kyaa!" Teriak Youngmin sambil memeluk tubuh Kwangmin erat.

"Lalu? Apa yang special?"

"Tentu saja special! Berarti aku bisa seharian bersamanya! Kau tahu, bersamanya."

"Mata pelajaran apa?"

"Semuanya."

"O-oh, baguslah hyung. Selamat bekerja." Sahut Kwangmin dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus mengajariku, supaya aku bisa mengajari Minwoo dengan baik. Ne?"

"Tentu saa. Mudah kuatur."

"Gomawo, Kwangie!"

**###**

Sudah sekitar 3 jam Youngmin dan Minwoo berkutat dengan rumusan soal dan banyak teori. Saat ini mereka memang sedang belajar dirmah Minwoo. Karena Minwoo tadi mengajak Youngmin untuk mengajarinya tentang satu bab yang kurang ia mengerti. Memang harus sedikit pelan ketika menjelaskan semua teori itu pada Minwoo, tapi tentu saja Youngmin mengajarinya dengan sangat sabar.

"Hahh.. aku lelah. Bisa kita istirahat sebentar?" Tanya Minwoo.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Youngmin.

'ddrrrttt ddrrrttt ddrrrtt'

Minwoo sedikit terkejut karena ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah nama tertulis dengan jelas di layarnya. Dengan senyuman yang terkembang ia menyentuh tombol biru dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"Yoboseo?"

'Aku sudah sampai di depan rumahmu. Bukakan pintu untukku.'

"A-ah, ne hyung."

Minwoo segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat kearah ruang tamu. Youngmin yang merasa diabaikan pun hanya bisa diam dan merasa penasaran dengan tingkan Minwoo.

'Siapa yang menelponnya?' Batin Youngmin.

Tak lama kemudian Minwoo kembali. Tapi ia tak sendiri, ia bersamaa dengan seorang namja. Namja itu juga terlihat lebih tua dari Youngmin.

Youngmin segera berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Begitupun dengan namja itu.

"Youngmin-ah, ini Donghyun hyung. Dia hyungku. Dan hyung, dia Youngmin, teman sekelasku."

"Oh, jadi dia guru privat yang kau ceritakan itu?"

"Ye, hyung." Jawab Minwoo malu.

"B-bukan seperti itu, hyung. Kami belajar bersama disini." Bantah Youngmin.

Donghyun sedikit tertawa mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Ah, hyung. Kau duduklah dulu. Akan kubuatkan minuman."

"Baiklah."

Minwoo segera bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuatkan segelas jus segar untuk tamu specialnya itu.

"Sepertinya kamu termasuk anak pintar dikelas." Kata Donghyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, tidak juga, hyung." Sahutnya malu-malu.

"Tapi itu bagus."

"Kamsahamnida, hyung. Emm, jadi hyung memang hyungnya Minwoo?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Err, mungkin. Tapi mengapa wajah kalian berdua tidak mirip sama sekali?"

**###**

***KWANGMIN POV***

"Ayo Kwang! Satu level lagi dan dunia ini akan tamat!"

Aku terus memencet tombol-tombol hitam ditanganku dengan menanti saru kata menang!

'BRAKKK'

Tak sengaja aku melempar PSPku dengan kaget setelah mendengar suara itu dan kata LOSE tercetak dengan jelas di layarnya.

"HYUNG! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuat levelku men-"

Kata-kataku terhenti saat melihat wajah kusut Youngmin hyung. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?

Dia segera melemparkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan kasar. Menendang selimut dan guling yang telah tertata rapi hingga semua berhamburan di lantai.

'PRANGGGG'

Apa saja yang berhasil diraihnya langsung ia lemparkan dengan ganas. Buku, jam, foto, kacamata. Kenapa dia?

Aku mengambil PSPku dan mendekat kearahnya.

"Youngie hyung, gwenchana?"

'ssrrtt PRANKK'

"YA! HYUNG! ITU PSP KU!" Teriakku. Apa-apaan dia? Itu PSPku kenapa dia melemparnya seperti itu?!

"HYUNG!"

Nyaliku langsung hilang ketika mataku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dua matanya. Aku seperti busa melihat bayangan api disekitar manic itu. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar sedang marah.

"A-aa ne hyung, aku akan keluar."

'BRAKK'

'PRANKK'

"N-ne, hyung."

Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku dan keluar dari kamar yang sepertinya akan rata dengan tanah sebentar lagi.

Di tangga aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan eomma. Sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Eomma.." Kataku sedikit manja.

"Ada apa Kwangie?" Tanya eomma. Ia segera mengelus kepalaku. Ah, aku suka sekali ketika dia mengelusku seperti ini.

"Youngmin hyung kesurupan."

"Ahahaha! Bukan, Kwangie.. hyungmu itu sedang pa-tah ha-ti."

"M-wo? Patah hati?"

"Ye. Kau diamkan saja dulu. Nanti jika dia sudah merasa lebih baik, dia akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Mengertilah, ne?"

"Ne, eomma."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

'klek'

Kwangmin berjalan mengendap memasuki kamarnya. Suasana gelap langsung mengintai indra penglihatannya. Ia harus ekstra hati-hati karena mengingat banyak benda aneh dilantai dan pecahan beling dimana-mana. Setelah merasa bisa menjangkau tempat tidur, ia merebahkan punggungnya perlahan. Ia tak mau sedikitpun mengusik ketenangan hyungnya saat ini. ia tahu bahwa sekarang hyungnya sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus.

Kwangmin memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Youngmin. Ia mengambil selimut dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, pergi kealam mimpi.

"Kwangie.."

Kwangmin kembali membuka matanya secara paksa ketika mendengar suara hyung tertuanya memanggilnya.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Mianhae."

Kwangmin sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman dibibirnya. Sepertinya hyungnya sekarang sudah lebih baik.

Kwangmin membalikkan tubuhnya, mengattur posisi sehingga dia tubuhnya sekarang menghadap Youngmin.

"Ne hyung, gwenchana. Aku mengerti."

"A-aku, aku menyesal…"

"Wae?"

"…"

"…"

"Kwang.."

"Em?"

"Ada lubang di paru-paruku."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Rasanya sesak, Kwang…"

"Kau tidak sakit kan, hyung?"

Youngmin menarik napas dalam kemudian menhembuskannya lagi.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kwangmin.

Youngmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang dongsaeng yang memanggilnya. Cahaya bulan lebih mendominasi ruangan itu, membuat Kwangmin bisa melihat dengan jelas mata sayu hyung kesayangannya.

"Eomma mengajariku untuk melakukan ini."

Kwangmin menarik selimut yang dikenakannya dan mendekat kearah Youngmin. Ia menyelimuti hyungnya itu hingga batas bahu, seperti dirinya. Setelahnya, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk memeluk Youngmin dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. ini sangat membantu Youngmin, setidaknya bisa sedikit membuatnya merasa tenang.

Youngmin menyamankan posisinya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah hyung."

**END**

**###**


End file.
